Abstract The Administrative Core will be essential for success of the U19 programs proposed in this application. The goals of the core will be to provide administrative oversight and financial guidance and support. It will ensure patient safety and confidentiality, as well as maximize the coordination and scientific progress of all the projects. The core will establish an External Advisory Board and facilitate integration of all the projects. In addition, it will interface with the administrative, clinical and scientific resources of the Lowance Center for Human Immunology to facilitate patient recruitment, personnel training, sample collection, data acquisition, storage and management. It will also ensure coordination of internal and external operations of the Emory University Autoimmunity Center of Excellence (ACE) and its communication with the ACE Steering Committee. The Core will also ensure the education of all investigators and the implementation of all necessary protocols and safeguards required for patient safety and confidentiality. These goals will be achieved through the following Specific Aims: Aim1) To provide administrative oversight and financial guidance and support to all components and investigators of the ACE; Aim 2) To ensure patient safety and confidentiality; Aim 3) To maximize the coordination and scientific progress of all projects; Aim 4) To establish an External Advisory Board for the Emory ACE U19; and Aim 5) To facilitate the internal and external integration of the Emory ACE U19. As designed, the core will have tremendous impact in maintaining the integrity of the U19 and facilitating internal and external integration. In all, it will be an essential tool to achieve our scientific and collaborative goals.